Opinions
by notbettydraper
Summary: Scully wants Mulder's opinion on something, well, someone and he jumps to a conclusion that makes him very jealous. MSR. Rated T for Mulder's assumptions. You won't really understand the humor of the plot untill you read the beginning of chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Opinions - Nymphatrix

Summary: Scully needs Mulder's opinion on something, well, someone.

**A/N I have no idea where I got this idea from so please just bear with me! Oh, and I'd like to thank ****The X-Filer**** for my first X-Files review! And ****TheCapeWearingOne**** for my first X-Files alert list thing!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

4:13 pm

Fox Mulder's Apartment

_RING-RING-RING_

"Hello."

"Mulder, hi, I was, um, wondering if I could get your, um, opinion on something…well, someone." '_This was not normal Dana Scully behaviour.' _He thought. Firstly she seamed quite nervous and secondly, since when has she needed someone else's opinion on who she's gong out with.

"Sure Scully, tell me, what's he like?"

"What makes you so sure that they're not a she, Mulder?" _'Well, this is, um…Interesting…Is that the right word. And anyway sine when has Scully been..no. there must be an explanation for this, I thought that she, well, might have liked, well…me, I guess I was wrong. I guess that subtle hints weren't enough for her and I know that I lo-' _"Mulder, you still there? Earth to Mulder!"

"So, tell me, what are _they_ like?" Now he sounded jealous, no, not just _jealous_ but extremely jealous.

"Well _she_, is absolutely gorgeous, she's a lovely brunette, with short hair, the biggest, most beautiful, brown eyes. And she _never_ wants to stop playing, if you know what I mean." _'Something was defiantly wrong, Scully never talked like this! She must be on to me, trying to make me jealous of a, a, she? This isn't right; I've got to get over there as soon as possible!'_

"So, Scully. When can I come over to meet her?" Now concealing his jealousy Mulder was going for the 'Supportive Friend' approach to win her back.

"Tomorrow, as soon as I've picked her up. See you then!" At this she hung up the phone leaving Mulder completely stunned. _'I should ring her back…NO, you've agreed on tomorrow, just, talk to her then!' _Mulder was trying to ignore the 'angel/devil' situation that was going on in his mind with mindless television.


	2. Chapter 2

Opinions – Nymphatrix

Summary: Scully needs Mulder's opinion on something, well, someone.

**A/N When I wrote the first chapter I hadn't checked my e-mails so I'd also like to thank ****gillian dana**** an alert, a review AND a fave on 'Of course I will!' THANK YOU!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**The Next Day**

2:37 pm

Paws R Us

"Hello Miss Scully, are you here to pick up Tammy?" The store clerk was a nice young boy who was obviously still in school but was so good with the puppies.

"Hi Mitch, where is my beautiful little girl?"

"I'll just go get her now." Scully looked like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll for Christmas. She was exited to get Tammy, but even more exited to see her partner's reaction. _'priceless'_ she thought as she imagined him coming over to see herself open the door with messed up hair and clothes and panting coming from the bed room.

"Here she is Miss Scully, now she's been micro chipped and has had her injections and all so she'll be fine, all you need to do is take her to the vet within a month to get her checked out." Mitch seemed almost as exited as her.

"Thanks so much, have a nice day!"

"You too Miss Scully!"

3:08 pm

Dana Scully's Apartment

_You have reached "_Dana Scully" _please leave a massage after the tone BEEP_

"Hey Scully, it's me. Just saying that I'll be over in 20 minutes. Er…See you then." _BEEP_

3:10

Dana Scully's Apartment

_You have _ONE _new message. Message received today at _THREE O EIGHT PM. _Message follows. '_"Hey Scully, it's me. Just saying that I'll be over in 20 minutes. Er…See you then." _BEEP'_

'_Perfect now I've got him dazed and confused he'll do anything!'_

She picked up the phone about to ring him but decided against it, what if Tammy started barking or something?


	3. Chapter 3

3:25 pm  
Dana Scully's Apartment

"TAMMY!! C'mere girl! You're going to meet your – well, what would he be. Hmm..." She'd never really thought about it, what was Mulder to her new puppy? An Uncle, a Father…no, well, not yet! She'd always wanted to wait till she was married to get a dog, ok, that sounded stupid, but it was true! Anyway, _he_ was going to be here any minute! "Tammy! Do you wanna help me mess up this joint!" '_Did I really just say that?'_

So Scully started messing up the sheets, and the couch and anywhere else anything could _happen_. '_This is going to be brilliant!'_ Then she messed up her hair, clothes and makeup just to freak him out, not that he wasn't already.

Then, she heard a knock at the door, but instead of getting to it as quickly as possible she made sure that everything was perfect, Tammy was panting: Check, Clothes ect. messed up: Check, Apartment messy: (somehow) Check! Perfect.

She then got to the door and looked through the crack that she could open as she had the latch on. Mulder.

"Hey Mulder. Could you just _urg_ hang on a sec?"

"Sure." He seemed nervous, very nervous. He was, after all, about to meet Scully's "partner". After a few moments she'd unhinged the latch and was standing in front of him, clothes dishevelled, lipstick smeared all over her lips and her hair poking up in every direction it could possibly go.

"So, I'll er just go _fetch_ Tammy, she's so exited to meet you!" Scully half skipped, half walked into her bedroom, she knew that Mulder would be standing just outside so when she opened the door, well, what happens, happens.

**A/N I know, I know, a short one but I'm actually reading…BOOKS!! :does happy dance, I'll update again within the hour!**

**x-nymphatrix**


	4. Chapter 4

Opinions -4-

**A/N I know, I'm sorry!! My Word was being annoying and I couldn't do anything about it!! So, I wrote this during Maths, aren't I just the cool kid? Seriously, we just had a math test that was meant to go for 75 mins…I finished in 15.**

Scully opened the door and casually walked inside. Mulder was left stunned at the state of the place; he'd never seen it so messy! (Not that he hadn't wanted to!)

Scully shook the figure that had buried itself under the covers.

Mulder still stood in the doorway dumbfounded to see, not a person, but a chocolate Labrador that pounced off the bed and into his arms. He was slammed against the floor of the apartment getting licked all over. Scully stood there laughing and watching the scene unfold as Mulder tried to get himself up. He eventually found his feet only to have Tammy jump up on him again, and again, and again until she had gotten him onto the couch and started licking his face again.

"Scul-Scul-Scully get her off me will ya!" Tammy had started jumping up and down on his chest and he could hardly breathe between coughing and laughing.

"But Mulder, she _loves_ you! Why on earth would you want her off?!" Scully was laughing even harder then before, she even struggled to finish her sentence.

"She loves me huh? Well I love her straight back!" Scully smiled at this, Mulder would be over everyday to play with Tammy now! She couldn't help but thing that he was relieved that she hadn't found someone else.

Scully walked into the kitchen and watched from afar as Mulder squirmed underneath her dog.

"Mulder, do you mind looking after Tammy while I take a quick shower? My mother's coming over to meet Tam and I'm all sweaty and, frankly, I sell like dog!"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just stay here and play with the second most gorgeous girl in the world! Yes you are! Oh yes you are!" Now he was focussing on Tammy. He took one last glance at Scully before she passed through the door to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Opinions -5-

**A/N Yeah, so this should be the last chapter…hopefully cuz I hate deadlines!! But I did LOVE writing this, thanks to:**

**Nalana  
buckinut  
TheCullensareAwesome  
skatelostgirl LS  
MarionSolo  
ncisabbylover  
Lune-Solei**

**For Reviewing**

**And of course Kairai-Kun just for reading parts of it….and for putting up with me at lunch writing in my little book!!**

**I love you all!!...k-k**

Fifteen minutes later Scully emerged from the bathroom in a clean pair of jeans and a plain, yet fitting, blue T-Shirt.

"Mum'll be here in 20 minutes." She called while fetching two beers from the refrigerator.

"Do you love your mama Scully?" Mulder asked Tammy in the only voice you can talk to a puppy to. She responded by giving him a sideways look that could melt even the iciest of hearts. "Do you love your mama Scully?" Scully walked into the room, un-noticed, while Mulder was talking to Tammy. "Because I do."

Scully's breath caught in her throat and she started coughing.

"Scully," He spun around on his heel to see her standing there, both amused and shocked she stood there with her mouth open and a slight grin on her lips. "Scully, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough."

He began to walk over to her when she was running to him. She fell into his arms and brought her face up to his, he could see in her eyes that she felt the same way so her took her lips in his, breaking all the tension between them that had built up over the past few years. As she broke away she buried her face in his collar. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

The lock clicked just as Mulder cupped her cheek. Neither of them had realised that just as they were standing there that Margret had walked in. Shocked she stood in the doorway as they kissed once more. They only realised that someone was in the room when Tammy almost knocked them over to get to Maggie.

"I'll go take her for a walk then shall I?"

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and burst out laughing. Scully grabbed Tammy's lead and Maggie put it on Tammy, then left (quite red in the face).

"Now, where were we?" Mulder asked as he grabbed he hand and brought her back into his arms.

"I think here will do quite nicely."

**A/N Yea, I know, not the best ending but still, it's my first X-Files chapter fic EVER!! So, did you like it? Please review, the make my day!!**

**3 Nymphatrix**


End file.
